Hearts and Minds
Hearts and Minds is the fourth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.64 million viewers on the original airing. Plot MARY AND FRANCIS GROW CLOSER AMIDST THE CHAOS – Mary has to decide if she is willing to lie and sentence a man to death in order to have King Henry let her out of her engagement to Francis. Meanwhile, Francis and Bash are suspicious of Tomás’ true intentions which will ultimately lead to a confrontation with disastrous results. Catherine, Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee also appear. Recap Francis and Tomas have an archery contest, in which Tomas wins. Meanwhile, Mary's uncle asks her to walk with him. During the walk he mentions it doesn't look good for a king that his allies walk away freely from treaties and that she should beg to be released from the engagement. She replies that it doesn't look good for a queen to beg to be released, to which he answers saying that she needs to do what is right for Scotland and beg the king to be released from her engagement to Francis, so she can marry Tomas. Lola is sent by Mary to check on Sebastian. Nostradamus says the wound is healing but the illness could kill him. Nostradamus says Lola should go but Bash insists for her to stay "when I look at her I feel better"-Bash and he asks her to read to him. Tomas then offers a flower to Mary. He asks Francis if he has offended him by doing so and Francis assures him that he isn't offended. Mary accepts and says she's honored. She then follows Francis and apologizes for Tomas' actions. He says it doesn't matter that he tried but the spy ruined everything. Then a man whispers something in King Henry's ear.Then the guards arrest the English envoy since they found out he was the spy. To be able to execute the envoy they need to proof and they have a statement from a prostitute but they need Mary to sign it and Mary agrees as long as she is released from the engagement. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Jenessa Grant as Aylee *Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici *Alan van Sprang as Henry II Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus *Katie Boland as Clarissa *Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook *Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard *Katy Grabstas as Sarah Guest Cast *Manolo Cardona as Tomás Soundtrack Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x04 - Matthew & the Atlas - I Followed Fires 1x04 - Woodkid - Run Boy Run 1x04 - London Grammar - Metal & Dust 1x04 - Claire Guerreso - Hide and Seek 1x04 - Nik Ammar & Oliver Jackson - Blame 1x04 - Adurn - More Than An Arms Reach 1x04 - Fairground Lights - You're My Girl Gallery RE103 01196b.jpg RE103.jpg 69936 KennaHenry.jpg 69933 Bash.jpg 69932 FrancisBash.jpg BashLolaFrancis.jpg 69937 LeithGreer.jpg 69940 HenryCatherine.jpg 69935 HenryCatherine.jpg 69942 Tomas.jpg 69939 CatherineNostradamus.jpg 69941 FrancisTomas.jpg Tvfash3n03.jpg Tvfash2n03.jpg BYhGoQIIMAA0cC6.jpg BYhHTFIIEAA3Wiu.jpg Videos Reign - Decree Preview|Decree Preview Reign Season 1 Episode 4 Promo Preview "Hearts and Minds" HD|Extended Promo Reign - Hearts and Minds Clip|Sneak Peek Trivia * The Archery Tournament took place. * The Michaelmas Banquet took place. ** Francis was dressed as Saint Michael. ** Mary was dressed as the Greek goddess Artemis. ** Lola was dressed as an archangel. ** Kenna was dressed as a wood sprite. * This episode showed both Francis' and Tomás' skills at archery. * Mary and Francis had a make out scene in this episode. * Francis and Bash fight Tomás. * Bash reopens his wound from Kissed while fighting Tomás. * Tomás is killed by Francis. See Also Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Season One